Question: Evaluate the following expression when $b = 1$ and $a = 10$. $4$ $b$ $^2 + 6$ $a$ $ + 3$
Substitute $1$ for ${b}$ and $10$ for ${a}$ $ = 4{(1)}^2 + 6{(10)} + 3 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 4(1) + 6{(10)} + 3 $ $ = 4 + 60 + 3 $ $ = 67$